


Stop And Stare

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, M/M, Office Sex, Rimming, Smut, job interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Could you write a story where Ian is a manager and Mickey applies to be is secretary??? Could you put a sex scene in office???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop And Stare

Throughout his school years, Ian Gallagher had been asked a ton of times what he wanted to be when he grew up and became an adult.

 

His answers had ranged from astronaut, to actor, to bull rider and soldier.

 

The words talent manager had never crossed his lips, yet here he was, almost ten years later and he was surprisingly okay with it.

 

Ian wasn’t really that famous or respected, the company he worked for wasn’t that big but it still suited him better than any of the small jobs he’d had since he had finished high school.

 

The only thing that he absolutely despised was the fact that they were in control of who their assistant was.

 

You’d think it would be a good thing but the fact that he could have anybody he wanted just made him all the more picky, which made the interviews all the more intense for whoever was applying.

 

”Thanks for coming in” Ian said through a fake smile, waving off the eleventh candidate for the day.

 

Man, this was a drag.

 

If someone would choose for him then he could end up with an asshole but at the same time he would be forced to work with that person.

 

Now he could fire and hire whoever he wanted to, it made things extremely hard.

 

”Milkovich?”

 

Ian just barely trusted his eye sight when the person stood up.

 

It wasn’t a young girl or a middle aged man like the rest of them.

 

Milkovich was not only a guy Ian’s age, but a fucking hot one.

 

Ian forced himself to snap out of the daze as they walked into his office and sat down.

 

”Michael”

 

”Mickey”

 

Ian nodded, trying to look anywhere but at Mickey’s impressive physice.

 

”Mickey, why do you want to work for me?”

 

”Got nothing better to do”

 

There was no doubt that Ian should through this guy out of his office and call the next person in, but he didn’t.

 

Something about this guy got him interested, wanting to know more.

 

”Could you elaborate, please?”

 

It had taken Ian years to speak like a professional, but eventually he had gotten there.

 

”I guess… You’re from the south side, but you actually made something of yourself, guess It’s kind of inspiring… or whatever”

 

Mickey tried to act tough, but Ian knew a nervous person when he saw one.

 

”Alright. Have you ever done anything like this before?”

 

”Assistant jobs? No” Ian nodded to himself.

 

”You’re south side?”

 

”Yeah”

 

Ian nodded again, subtlety checking Mickey out, he couldn’t help himself.

 

And obviously, he needed to work on the subtle part, because when Ian’s eyes moved upwards and connected with Mickey’s, all of his nervousness was washed away and there was a smirk on his lips.

 

Fuck.

 

”You checking me out Gallagher?”

 

”What? No. I wasn’t… Fuck”

 

Ian ran a hand over his face, not knowing how to get himself out of this one.

 

”Think you were actually”

 

Ian looks at Mickey again and realizes that the tone in his voice isn’t angry at all, he’s teasing him.

 

Against his better judgement, Ian decided to play along.

 

”What if I was? You got a problem with it?”

 

”Not at all, Gallagher”

 

Mickey raised an eyebrow, silently daring Ian to make the first move.

 

Ian nodded, getting up from his chair, walking to the door and making sure it was locked before turning back to Mickey who had stood up as well.

 

They silently walked closer to each other and when they were close enough, Ian hooked a finger through Mickey’s belt loop, smashing their lips together.

 

For half a second he was worried he’d read all the signals wrong, but then Mickey’s tongue slid into his mouth, working surely and boldly against his own.

 

”Drop your pants. Bend over” Ian whispered after a few seconds.

 

”Bossy, huh?” Mickey teased, releasing Ian’s bottom lip with a plop before doing as he was told, leaving his ass completely bare for Ian to admire. ”Come on, man”

 

Ian was ripped out of the daze by his words and stepped closer, running a hand along Mickey’s right cheek, squeezing it playfully and smirking when he heard Mickey’s breath hitch in his throat.

 

Ian had half a mind to hurry up and get to the fucking as soon as possible, but instead he did what he really wanted to, getting down on his knees, using his hands to spread Mickey open.

 

”What are you - fuck” Mickey cut himself off when Ian licked a stripe over his puckered hole.

 

He kept going, licking and fucking Mickey with his tongue.

 

Mickey wanted to complain, tell Ian to hurry the fuck up, but he couldn’t.

 

This was way too fucking good.

 

His breath hitched again when Ian added a finger and he grabbed a hold of Ian’s desk to steady himself.

 

”You gotta get in me, man” Mickey finally managed after several minutes of trying to get an understandable word out between his moans. ”Not gonna last like this”

 

Ian thrusted his finger a couple more times before standing up and looking through his pockets for a condom.

 

”You a boy scout or some shit?” Mickey teased when he heard the packet being ripped open. Ian leaned down to whisper his come back into his ear.

 

”You never know. Besides, you complaining?”

 

”Fuck, no” Mickey chuckled as Ian fished out the lube and prepared himself.

 

”You good?” Ian double checked.

 

When Mickey nodded, he firmly placed his hands on Mickey’s hips and thrusted into his hole.

 

The fact that Mickey was prepared without any lube made the burn even more intense, but it was how he wanted it.

 

Mickey could feel every single inch of Ian entering him, throbbing.

 

”You a horse or some shit?” Mickey asked, not giving a shit that he was boosting Ian’s confidence more than necessary.

 

”You think a horse could do this?” Ian asked, biting Mickey’s ear lobe right before attaching his lips to his jawline and pulling out so that only the tip of his cock was inside of Mickey.

 

”Fuck” Mickey groaned, enjoying the feeling of a hickey being sucked into his neck as Ian started fucking him at a relentless pace.

 

With every single thrust, the desk thumped against the wall, but neither of them cared.

 

Mickey still had his hands curled around the edges of the table and Ian took one off of his hip and laced their fingers together without really thinking about it.

 

On one particular hard stab, Mickey let out a loud noise between a moan and a hiccup, and Ian knew he had found the right spot.

 

He kept stabbing at Mickey’s prostate, enjoying the way Mickey was literally falling apart under his touch.

 

”Gallagher. Not gonna last…”

 

Ian wrapped a hand around Mickey’s raging boner, lowering his lips to his ear and whispering.

 

”Come for me”

 

That was all Mickey needed.

 

He shot his load all over Ian’s desk and paper work, and frankly, Ian couldn’t bring himself to give a fuck as he kept chasing his own high, reaching it within a few seconds.

 

He spilled into the condom, staying inside of Mickey until he had caught his breath.

 

Ian pulled out with a wince and got rid of the condom before they both sank to the floor.

 

”I think you got the job”


End file.
